Derby Konoha
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Babak kedua. Gara-gara selebrasi golnya yang berlebihan, Sasuke di kartu kuning. Sementara itu Itachi berambisi mencetak hat trick demi hadiah yang dijanjikan Hinata. A little bit of ItaHina. No yaoi no yuri. Read n Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from derby della madonina (Internazionale Milano vs AC Milan)**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua football lovers  
**

**Warning : AU, OoC, miss typo, EYD ngacleng entah kemana, minim deskripsi dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

Tadinya mau di publish setelah derby della madonina paruh musim kedua ini digelar 2 hari sebelum ultah saya, tapi karena _fratella_ saya, Rizuka Hoshinozora nanyain terus jadilah di publish lebih awal

.

**Derby Konoha**

Sekali lagi stadion Senju Hashirama akan menjadi lokasi duel terpanas Liga Shinobi ;_ derby konoha_. Pertandingan antara tim sekota memang selalu menjadi ajang yang sarat gengsi. Pertandingan itu memang lebih dari sekedar menang-kalah. Harga diri dan dendam pribadi seringkali jadi penambah panas atmosfir jelang laga berat itu. _Derby Konoha_ bukan pengecualian. Terlebih jika mengingat kapten dari kedua tim adalah seteru abadi

Uzumaki Naruto ; kapten sekaligus _striker _Rasengan FC dan Uchiha Sasuke ; kapten merangkap _midfielder _tim Chidori FC adalah dua nama yang mencuat dalam pemberitaan di media olahraga. Rivalitas mereka baik di dalam maupun di luar lapangan hijau selalu nenarik untuk diikuti. Mau bukti ? _Check this out !_

"Aku yakin Chidori FC menang besar, setidaknya 4-0," kata Ino mantap.

"Keep it dreming, Ino-pig. Naruto-kun pasti akan mencetak _quattrick_," balas Shion, "Statistik membuktikan itu lho,"

"Dan statistik juga mencatat dua dari empat gol itu selalu dianulir gara-gara _off side_. Cih, pemain apaan itu?" balas Ino.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ino-_pig_ ! Naruto-kun itu pemain yang sempurna. Ganteng, mainnya bagus terus…"

"Bodoh!" potong Ino, " Bisa-bisanya dia selingkuh dari Hinata-san cuma demi model norak berambut merah itu. "

"Wajarlah, Karin-san itu model yang cantik, seksi, ramah dan pintar… "

"Morotin duit cowok ! " potong Ino lagi, " Syukur deh Itachi-kun pinter. Dia milih Hinata-san yang manis itu daripada si rambut api itu. Terus Sasuke-kun buat aku deh ! " mata Ino menerawang, seolah ia sedang membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Hohoho… ini salah satu alasan para wanita lebih mendukung Chidori FC ; karena sang kapten yang beda-beda tipis sama Cesc Fabregas itu masih berstatus _available._

"Pemulung!" jerit Shion, "Itachi-kun mulung Hinata-san yang abis dicampakin Naruto-kun, "

"Apa katamu?" Ino mendelik.

"Kau duluan yang mulai! " balas Shion, "Dari tadi kau memotong kata-kataku terus, "

" _Mendokusai,_ " gumam Shikamaru. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, nggak lagi-lagi deh mau diajak nemenin mereka beli tiket pertandingan. Ujung-ujungnya dia yang ngantri, sementara duo blonde itu malah asyik-asyikan meributkan dua _playmaker_ tim.

.

.

.

Sementara itu menjelang _derby Konoha_, Rasengan FC dan Chidori Fc menggelar sesi latihan di lapangan masing-masing. Memang dasar nasib, lapangan tempat keduanya berlatih hanya dibatasi pagar besi setinggi 3 meter. Apa boleh buat, dua tim raksasa Konoha ini memang belum punya stadion sendiri sehingga Stadion Senju Hashirama dijadikan markas kedua tim. Menyedihkan memang!

" Naruto-kun, makan donk! Aku sudah capek-capek beliin lho, " kata Karin, kekasih_ il capitano_ berambut landak itu. Naruto tidak membantah. Ia memakan onigiri itu sengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bukan, bukan terharu sobat. Bukan juga kelilipan. Tapi karena ia sama sekali tidak mengira, kekasihnya itu membawakannya onigiri. Onigiri _thok_. Tanpa lauk sama sekali. Oh teganya…

Kiba dan Konohamaru cekikikan melihat penderitaan kaptennya. Maklum, Karin yang tadi mati-matian membujuk Kakashi, _allenatore_ alias pelatih tim agar Naruto diperbolehkan makan bekal yang ia bawa ternyata hanya membawa onigiri. Padahal tadinya mereka pikir Karin membawa menu empat sehat lima sempurna enam kenyang tujuh gratis dela… ehm, baiklah itu berlebihan. Tapi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Karin. Kakuzu yang notabene adalah managernya-lah yang mengajari Karin untuk hidup hemat. _Gemi, nastiti tur ngati-ati_, itulah filosofi yang dicekokkan Kakuzu. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya paham, tapi sepertinya metode Kakuzu di praktekkan Karin dengan baik.

Sasori juga ikut senyum-senyum. Untung deh Sakura nggak kayak Karin. Setidaknya cewek berambut permen karet itu membawakannya menu lengkap dari appetizer sampai dessert.

.

.

.

Sementara di lapangan seberang, Itachi terlihat menikmati bekal buatan istrinya. Pesepakbola berumur 27 tahun itu terlihat khusyuk menyantap nasi timbel komplit buatan Hinata. Hah? Nasi timbel komplit tutug oncom kah? Jangan permasalahkan hal itu, kawan. Apa gunanya mereka _honeymoon_ selam seminggu di Paris van Java a.k.a Bandung, Indonesia? Saat itu Hinata tertarik dengan hidangan ini dan langsung minta diajari Chef-nya. Hasilnya ? Buat apa gelar Yamato Nadeshiko diraih Hinata kalo hasilnya jauh dari ekspektasinya. Itachi tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Asal dango sebagai dessertnya tidak diganti dengan surabi atau colenak saja.

"Ita-kun, apa benar-benar sudah pulih?" tanya Hinata cemas mengingat Itachi baru pulih dari cidera ligamen yang didapatnya dua _giornata_ lalu.

"Hn…" jawab Itachi sambil menyantap setusuk dango sebagai dessertnya. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka dessert yang _zero calorie_ dari sepasang bibir milik Hinata yang beda-beda tipis sama strawberry yang baru dipetik. Tapi ia belum cukup gila untuk melakukannya karena Neji ; kiper tim yang juga sepupu Hinata masih menatapnya dengan tajam seolah mau bilang ' DILARANG BERMESRAAN DISINI .' Itu memperjelas bahwa bukan si gondrong itu yang jadi tukang pos dadakan yang kerjanya menyampaikan salam penuh cinta untuk Hinata.

Cupid mereka sudah pasti Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata yang sering datang di setiap pertandingan Chidori FC mengingat posisinya sebagai official team. Perlu diketahui pula ; Hyuuga Corp merupakan salah satu sponsor utama Chidori FC. Perusahaan raksasa itu memproduksi produk-produk perawatan rambut berkelas wahid. See? Itu cukup kan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kenapa rambut Sasuke selalu dalam performa prima ; tak pernah menurut pada gravitasi bumi. Persetan dengan modelnya yang lebih mirip pantat ayam. Neji apalagi, jika Diego Maradona tenar dengan gol tangan Tuhannya maka ia boleh berbangga hati rambutnya bisa membantunya mengusir bola.

Sasuke cuma bisa diem dijadiin obat nyamuk oleh pengantin baru itu. Menoleh ke arah lain juga percuma. Neji lagi ngobrol sama pacarnya yang bercepol dua itu. Obito lagi ngobrol santai sama Rin. Gaara aja yang ga kalah stoic lagi asyik menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Matsuri. Duh, enak banget ya yang pada punya pacar. Sasuke jadi pingin nangis melihat kenyataan ini. Kayaknya kok cuma dia doang yang laku-laku. Kisame yang abstrak aja udah dapet gandengan yang konon dikenalnya di Pantai Parangtritis. Sasuke... Sasuke... nikmati saja statusmu jadi jomblo sengsara.

Baiklah, rasanya kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Ada baiknya kita melihat _starting eleven_ dari masing-masing tim.

**CHIDORI FC**

Hyuuga Neji / _Portiere  
_

Hoshigaki Kisame /_ Difensore  
_

Sabaku no Gaara / _Difensore  
_

Hyuuga Katsuyu / _Difensore  
_

Aburame Shino / _Difensore  
_

Uchiha Obito / _Centrocampista_

Uchiha Sasuke / _il Capitano_/ _Centrocampista_

Deidara / _Centrocampista_

Sabaku no Kankurou / _Centrocampista_

Uchiha Itachi / _Attacante_

Uchiha Tobi / _Attacante_

Strategi 4-4-2

_Allenatore _: Uchiha Fugaku

**RASENGAN FC**

Akimichi Chouji / _Portiere  
_

Inuzuka Kiba / _Difensore  
_

Sora /_ Difensore  
_

Pain Nagato / _Difensore  
_

Pain Yahiko / _Difensore  
_

Zetsu /_ Centrocampista  
_

Rock Lee / _Centrocampista_

Hidan /_ Centrocampista  
_

Sarutobi Konohamaru / _Centrocampista_

Akasuna no Sasori / _Centrocampista_

Uzumaki Naruto / _il Capitano / Attacante  
_

Strategi 4-3-2-1

_Allenatore _: Hatake Kakashi

Kedua tim muncul dari ruang ganti pemain. Setelah bersalaman antar pemain, wasit, hakim garis bahkan sampai anak gawang kedua kubu mulai memasuki arena. Sang wasit; Shiranui Genma meniup peluit pertanda dimulainya pertandingan. _Kick off_ pun dilakukan, membuat si kulit bundar bermotif hitam putih itu kini hilir mudik di kaki-kaki pemain Chidori dan Rasengan. Kali ini bola berada dalam penguasaan Itachi. Itachi menoleh kearah Tobi, sebelum ia mengopernya pada rekannya itu.

"Tob!" serunya.

Melihat itu, Sasori berusaha merebutnya. Ia mencoba memotong bola namun... hup! Bola kini ada di kaki Obito. Midfielder Chidori itu membawa bola ke sisi kanan lapangan yang terlihat kosong. Tapi rupanya ia dihadang oleh Konohamaru. Set... bola kini ada di kaki Konohamaru. Ia terus membawanya menuju daerah Chidori FC. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan sang kapten berambut landak itu.

"Kak Naruto!" sebuah crossing dilakukan Konohamaru. Umpan yang baik itu segera disambut Naruto dengan sebuah salto dan GOOOLLLL! Gawang Neji kebobolan. Eh? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Neji terlihat santai kayak di pantai? Terlihat hakim garis menaikkan bendera setelah meniup peluit. Hohoho... lagi-lagi Naruto terjebak offside. Para Dobe-lovers; julukan supporter Rasengan FC terlihat kecewa. Padahal tadinya mereka sempat bersorak-sorak sambil mengejek Teme-lovers; julukan suporter Chidori FC. Naruto terlihat tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya ia memang selalu punya kutukan off side tiap kali bertanding melawan Chidori FC.

"Tuh, apa kataku? Off side kan?" kata Ino bangga. Ia terlihat memakai kaos biru dengan celana putih; seragam utama tim Chidori. Tadinya ia mau sekalian bawa pom-pom girls, tapi dia nggak mau ambil resiko disangka pasien RSJ Konoha Bahagia. Shion terlihat memasang wajah minus delapan belas derajat. Cukup untuk membekukan air raksa dan menyimpan daging agar lebih awet. Baiklah, nggak nyambung memang. Salahkan author yang lebih sering tidur waktu diajarin majas dan perumpamaan.

Kembali ke lapangan, Neji menendang bola jauh-jauh. Bola melambung sampai ke tengah lapangan dan disana sudah ada Deidara yang menanti. Ia menggiring bola melewati beberapa pemain tengah Rasengan FC. Hidan, Zetsu dilewatinya dengan mudah. Satu halangan lagi, Sasori. Pemain bertubuh mungil itu cukup berbahaya. Sadar akan hal itu, Deidara langsung mengopernya pada Sasuke. Il capitano itu tidak membuang waktu. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Itachi untuk mengambil posisi sambil mempertahnkan bola dari hadangan Konohamaru. Jangan remehkan kepiawaiannya mengolah si kulit bundar. _Juggling_ bola di kakinya membuat permainan terlihat indah.

"Aniki!" serunya.

Hup! Kali ini bola ada di kaki Itachi. Yahiko berusaha menghadangnya. Menyebabkan kekosongan di sektor kiri pertahanan Rasengan FC. Itachi mencari celah, dilihatnya Kankuro berdiri di area kiri tanpa pengawalan. Tanpa banyak berfikir, Itachi mengopernya.

"Kankuro!" serunya.

Sayang, Kankuro yang terlambat mengantisipasi bola menyebabkan bola melebar; keluar dari garis perpanjangan gawang. Sasuke menginstruksikan rekan-rekannya untuk mundur. Ia khawatir tim Rasengan akan melakukan serangan balik cepat. Terlihat Chouji menerima lemparan bola dari anak gawang, lalu mengoperkannya pada Kiba. Bola diterima dengan baik oleh back bertato segitiga terbalik itu. Ia membawanya sebentar sebelum mengoperkannya pada Nagato. Nagato berlari cepat, menghindari hadangan Obito. Namun ia tidak menyadari _sliding_ Sasuke dari arah kiri membuat bola berpindah kaki.

Kali ini Sasuke melakukan shooting jarak jauh dan di dekat gawang Tobi sudah menunggu. Ia melompat, menyundul bola dan... GOOOLLLL! 1-0 untuk Chidori FC. Teme-lovers bersorak riuh, termasuk Ino yang puas banget melihat ekspresi manyun Shion. Dari lapangan terlihat Tobi melakukan sebuah selebrasi khasnya; melompat-lompat ala anak TK dikasih lolipop sambil teriak-teriak "Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik!"

Bola kembali bergulir. Kali ini Rasengan FC mencoba membangun serangan. Terlihat Sasori membawa bola. Umpan _crossing_ ia berikan pada Naruto. Sang kapten lawan tidak membiarkannya. Ia ikut melompat bersama Naruto; bersiap merebut bola. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada kilatan kebencian di mata saphire dan onyx itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang, Teme!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang, Dobe!"

Beruntunglah kamera tidak meng-close up wajah mereka. Jika tidak, bukan tidak mungkin tatapan penuh dendam itu sanggup bikin Oom Pocong dan Tante Kunti merinding disko.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dobe, kembalikan celana kolorku," kata Sasuke.

"Ogah! Mau kujual di tukang loak. Lumayan buat beli ramen. Hihihi..." balas Naruto.

Kalau saja Sasuke adalah anak perempuan, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih opsi untuk menangis meraung-raung. Memalukan memang, tapi bakal lebih malu lagi kalau dia pulang tanpa kolor kesayangannya yang bergambar jamur dengan background warna orange ngejreng itu. Catat ya, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari aniki tercintanya.

"Awas kau Dobe!" geram Sasuke. Ia merencang sebuah rencana untuk balas dendam pada Naruto.

Esoknya...

"Uwaaa... kaos kaki warisan babeh urang leungit!" Naruto panik stadium tiga. Entah darimana ia belajar kosakata Bahasa Sunda.

"Hoahem... nyari apaan? Apa yang ilang?" tanya Shikamaru keberatan. Maklum, ia lagi mimpi dicium Temari pas Naruto teriak-teriak. Kepada readers yang terhormat, tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang bersangkutan, ya.

"Harga dirinya kali," sambar Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto langsung memberikan death glare yang di copy-pastenya dari debt collector yang kadang-kadang datang ke rumah untuk menagih hutang neneknya; Tsunade. Sepertinya ia sudah tau siapa tersangka utama dalam kasus penculikan kaos kaki warisan Minato itu. Dan mulai saat itu, permusuhan mereke resmi digelar.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Demi kolor kebanggaanku!" inner Sasuke.

"Demi kaos kaki babeh urang!" inner Naruto.

JDUGG! Bukannya bola yang mereka sundul, tapi kepala lawan masing-masing. Nyut...nyut...nyut... jidat sasuke berdenyut kencang. sakit sih, tapi nggak ada waktu untuk menikmati rasa sakit itu. Mungkin Sasuke perlu mempertimbangkan lagi untuk meminjam jidat Sakura biar menang kalau harus adu jidat dengan pemain lawan. Kira-kira dibolehin Sasori ga ya? Baiklah, lupajkan saja. Terlihat dari tepi lapangan petugas mengangkat papan; tambahan waktu 3 menit.

Kembali ke bola, kali ini bola ada di kaki Konohamaru. Gelandang serang yang masih berusia muda itu menggiring bola menuju daerah pertahanan Chidori; _crossing_ pada Sasori. Gaara tidak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba menghadangnya. Dan...

"Akh!" erang Sasori.

Genma selaku wasit meniup peluit._ Tackling_ keras Gaara berbuntut kesialan. Sebuah kartu di keluarkannya untuk Gaara. _Yellow card_. Bagus, koleksi kartu kuning Gaara bertambah. Minggu lalu ia juga mendapatkannya saat Chidori bertanding lawan Arsendal FC. Ia dipastikan tidak akan tampil di pertandingan Chidori berikutnya; saat Chidori harus menghadapi partai krusial melawan FC Barcelana. Dan berhubung pelanggaran itu terjadi di kotak penalty, maka tentu saja hadiah penalty kick dihadiahkan untuk Rasengan FC. Dan Naruto yang akan menjadi eksekutornya.

Dari titik putih, Naruto mengkonsentrasikan pikiran. terbayang di kepalanya betapa marahnya Karin kalau tendangannya tidak masuk. Jangan-jangan dia langsung minta talak tiga!

Naruto menendang bola ke sudut kiri atas gawang. Bola membentur tiang gawang dan... GOOOLLLL! Neji tidak mampu menyelamatkan gawangnya.

PRITT... PRITT...PRIT...

Genma meniup peluit tanda pertandingan babak pertama usai. Skor 1-1, benar-benar gol yang menyakitkan di masa _injury time_. Naruto melirik musuh bebuyutannya; Sasuke. Lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan terjadi di babak kedua.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ket:

Derby = pertandingan antara dua tim sekota

Quat-trick = istilah untuk menyebut pemain yang bisa mencetak 4 gol dalam sebuah pertandingan

Off side = seorang pemain diberikan bola ketika berada lebih dekat dengan garis gawang lawan dibanding posisi pemain lawan.

Playmaker = pemain yang mampu menghidupkan permainan; otak tim

il capitano = istilah sepakbola italia yang berarti kapten

Portiere = istilah sepakbola Italia untuk penjaga gawang

Difensore = istilah sepakbola italia untuk pemain belakang

Centrocampista = istilah sepakbola italia untuk midfielder

Attacante = istilah sepakbola Italia untuk striker

Allenatore = istilah sepak bola italia untuk menyebut pelatih

Giornata = pekan (minggu)

Kick off = tendangan pertama untuk mengawali pertandingan

Crossing = umpan silang

Injury time = perpanjangan waktu

Tadinya saya mau pakai semua istilahnya dalam bahasa Italia tapi ribet juga ternyata (baca: males mikirnya). Istilah-istilah itu hanya didasarkan pada pemahaman saya tentang sepakbola, gomen kalau ternyata keliru. Mohon koreksinya dalam segala hal, apalagi berbentuk review. Menurut reader, kira-kira berapa skor babak keduanya? Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, EYD ngacleng entah kemana, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain

.

.

Hinata meremas ujung roknya. Ia terlihat gelisah. Matanya tak lepas memandang pemain Chidori FC bernomor punggung 8, Uchiha Itachi. Babak kedua akan segera dimulai. Yel-yel pendukung Rasengan FC membuatnya merasa semakin tegang. Ditambah lagi duo blonde yang tak henti-hentinya saling mengejek.

"Sasuke-kun rambutnya kayak pantat ayam!" kata Shion ngotot.

"Naruto-kun kepala duren!" sambar Ino.

"Duda keren maksudnya?" balas Shion.

"Keren tanpa N alias KERE!" sahut Ino.

"Kau!" Shion mendelik sambil nuding-nuding Ino.

Hinata memijat pelipisnya. Pusing rasanya melihat _big fans_ Naruto dan Sasuke berantem. Lebih pusing daripada mikirin harga sembako yang gampang banget melejit tapi susah banget turun. Hohoho… jabatan sabagai ibu rumah tangga emang berpengaruh juga ke Hinata. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya terlihat sedikit lebih tenang. Eits, jangan heran. Pacar dan suami mereka mungkin seteru di lapangan hijau, tapi bukan berarti hubungan para WAGsnya juga buruk.

"Kau terlihat tegang, Hinata," kata Sakura.

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tegang, Saku-chan. Ita-kun belum sepenuhnya pulih," kata Hinata cemas, "Bagaimana kalau dia kena tackling dan cedera lagi. Pasti akan lebih parah nantinya."

Sakura cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bukannya Hinata sudah tahu bahwa cedera adalah sebuah resiko yang mesti dijalani para pemain bola seperti Itachi dan Neji? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata sudah terbiasa?

Dari kamar ganti pemain, Uchiha Fugaku tak henti-hentinya memberikan pengarahan untuk _auto defense _maupun_ counter attack. _Itachi jugalagi mikirin gimana caranya mencetak_ hat-trick. _Bukan semata untuk mendapat kebanggaan dan raihan _capocannoneri _sementara, tapi juga kado spesial dari sang istri tercinta. Hohoho… berpikir sedikit_ pervert _terkadang baik untuk jadi stimulan bagi Itachi.

Sasuke melirik curiga ke arah kakaknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah begitu? Itachi sakit? Atau jangan-jangan… cih! Dasar pengantin baru! Huh! Sasuke jadi iri tingkat akut. Perlukah Sasuke membuka lowongan bagi calon pendampingnya si iklan baris Konoha _News_? Demi Dewa Jashin yang disembah Hidan, Sasuke udah nggak betah menjomblo nih.

Sasuke ingin seperti Itachi yang begitu melek mata udah ada yang bikinin teh hangat. Siapa lagi yang bikinin kalo bukan Hinata. Kalau mau latihan atau pertandingan, baju udah ada yang nyiapin. Bahakan tidur pun ada yang nemenin. Eh?

"Sasuke," Shino mencolek lengan kaptennya.

Yang bersangkutan masih bengong dengan wajah mirip tante-tante over dosis blush on. Kisame mengambil langkah heroik untuk membawa kembali Sasuke ke dunia tempat manusia berpijak. Kisame mencabut samehada; tangkai sapu yang suka dipakai Fugaku untuk menertibkan pemain yang indisipliner. Dengan gerak slow motion, kisame mengayunkannya ke lengan Sasuke.

"ADAAWWH!"

Hohoho… pelan versi Kisame ternyata memang keras untuk versi Sasuke. Otomatis; se-otomatis orang kebelet pipis nyari-nyari toilet, Sasuke melemaprkan _death glare_ bertegangan puluhan ribu volt. Sepertinya pikachu bakalan punya pesaing berat nih!

"Jangan bengong, waktunya ke lapangan." Kisame nyaris menambahkan kata _'baka'._

Seandainya yang diajak bicara adalah Naruto, pasti dia langsung nyengir lima jari. Tapi berhubung yang ada disini adalah Yang maha jaim Uchiha Sasuke, otomatis frekuensi harapannya adalah NOL derajat mutlak. Sebagai gantinya, _il capitano_ yang nggak laku ini hanya menggumam "Hn…"

Genma meniup peluit pertanda pertandingan dimulai. Setelah kick off, bola kini ada di kaki Deidara. Pemain barambut pirang itu langsung menggiringnya dari sisi kanan lapangan. Di depan sudah ada Rock Lee yang menghadangnya. Terlihat pemain beralis tebal itu ingin merebut bola dari kaki Deidara. Dengan skill yang dimilikinya, Deidara berusaha mempertahankan bola yang ada di kakinya dari hadangan Lee dan menjaganya agar tidak keduar dari garis lapangan.

"Itachi!" Deidara memberikan umpan silang ke tengah dimana sang striker sudah siap menerima crossingnya.

Hup! Itachi menahan bola dengan dadanya. Matanya mulai menganalisis area yang masih kosong di jantung pertahanan Rasengan FC. Disana!

Hal itu membuat fansnya bersorak di bangku stadion. Termasuk juga Hinata yang sejak tadi tak putus-putusnya berdoa agar Kami-sama memberikan kemenangan untuk Chidori FC.

"Go! Go! Go! Itachi-kun, shoot bolanya!" teriak Ino semangat.

"Nagato, awas! Jaga Itachi!" jerit Shion.

Sementara di lapangan, Itachi tak terbendung lagi. Tiga defender Rasengan berhasil ia lewati. Dari jarak jauh, ia menendang si kulit bundar itu mengarah ke sisi kanan. Wow! Tendangan pisang saudara-saudara! Chouji terlihat bersiap menebak arah bola. Sementara pemain Chidori FC lainnya harap-harap cemas pada tembakan di menit ke-53 ini.

GOOLL!

Akimichi Chouji salah menebak arah bola, menyebabkan bola kini merobek jala Rasengan FC.

"Yeah!" Itachi melompat ke tepi lapangan sambil mengangkat jerseynya; memperlihatkan tulisan I LOVE MY WIFE pada kaos dalamnya. Tak lama, Sasuke, Tobi, Deidara dan beberapa pemain lain menubruknya. Sasuke bahkan langsung merangkul anikinya tercinta itu.

Hinata yang menyaksikannya dari bangku penonton cuma bisa ber_blushing_ ria. Terlebih saat gadis berambut pirang yang mirip Deidara itu berkata, "Wow! Ita-kun manis banget. Pasti bahagia banget ya kalau jadi Hinata-san."

Bahagia?

Jelas donk. Wanita mana yang tidak mau diistimewakan begitu oleh lelaki seperti Itachi. Tanpa sadar ia menggumam, "Arigatou."

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat istri _striker_ tim kesayangannya itu ternyata ada di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"Kyaaa! Hinata-san disini rupanya! Wow, aku nggak nyangka bisa ketemu Hinata-san disini! Nanti boleh foto-foto bareng, ya?" pinta Ino.

"B-boleh," kata Hinata sedikit shock melihat reaksi Ino.

"Ayo, Saso-kun! Kau pasti bisa!" seru wanita berambut pink di sebelah Hinata, membuat mata mereka kembali memperhatikan lapangan hijau.

Terlihat Sasori mencoba menggiring bola dari tengah lapangan. Bukan keputusan yang tepat, karena disana berdiri Shino siap menyambutnya. Menyadari itu, Sasori mengoperkannya pada Hidan yang ada di sisi kiri lapangan. Hup! Bola sudah berpindah kaki.

"Katsuyu, awas!" teriak Kisame yang ada di sisi kanan lapangan.

Katsuyu tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba menghadang Hidan. Bukan posisi yang mudah karena mereka ada di tepi garis. Keduanya terlihat bersikeras memperebutkan bola. Hup! Bola kini ada di kaki Katsuyu, namun baru saja mau diberikan pada Shino yang sudah menunggu operan darinya, bola justru keluar dari garis.

_Corner kick for Rasengan FC._

Sekali lagi Naruto yang menjadi eksekutornya. Ia mencoba memperkirakan jarak dan kepada siapa bola akan diarahkan. Disana, ada Konohamaru yang tak dikawal defender Chidori FC. Naruto pun tak ragu lagi mengarahkan bola itu ke Konohamaru. Penyerang lubang Rasengan FC itu pun menyambutnya dengan sundulan kepala dan...

Hup! Neji _saves his area_. Ia menangkap sundulan Konohamaru itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memberikan isyarat pada teman-temannya agar mengambil posisi. Lemparan jarak jauh pun dilakukan Neji. Kali ini mengarah pada Sasuke yang ada di tengah lapangan.

Tempo permainan terasa semakin cepat saat Sasuke membawa bolanya dengan lihai. Ia menghindari Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah ingin membunuhnya dan menghidangkan kepala Sasuke sebagai main course dinnernya dengan Karin. Astaga, entah apa yang membuat Naruto mendadak jadi kayak kanibal begitu.

Sasuke ber_smirk _ria saat ia berhasil melewati Naruto. Demi kolor orange bermotif jamur yang pernah dihadiahkan Itachi padanya, Sasuke benar-benar ingin membalas gol Naruto tadi. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa itu hanyalah hasil _penalty_, pokoknya Sasuke nggak terima.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi. Ia berharap adiknya itu mau membagi bola dengannya supaya misi mencetak _hat trick_nya cepat terlaksana. Dan itu berarti, ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari Hinata malam ini. Hohoho...

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Pandangan dan sikap Naruto yang tak menyerah untuk merebut bola darinya membuatnya panas. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa membuat gol yang indah untuk membalas si Dobe bodoh di hadapannya ini.

Naruto pun punya pikiran sama. Nalurinya sebagai striker sekaligus kapten benar-benar terusik saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tim yang dibelanya saat ini sudah tertinggal satu angka dari seteru abadinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik _jersey_ Sasuke dan membuat kapten berambut raven itu terjatuh.

"Pritt!" Genma meniup peluitnya disusul keluarnya sebuah kartu kuning.

"_Shit!_" maki Naruto. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Niatnya menghalangi Sasuke justru membuatnya diganjar kartu kuning dan itu juga berarti bonus tendangan bebas untuk Chidori FC. Sasuke bersorak dalam hati, sebuah peluang kembali didapatnya. Jarak titik tendangan ke arah gawang memang cukup jauh; 32 meter. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa kan? Setidaknya jika terlalu jauh, masih ada Itachi dan Tobi yang bisa meneruskannya menjadi sebuah gol. Toh, dua assist juga bukan hal yang mengecewakan.

Tendangan Sasuke membuat bola melambung tinggi, membuat Tobi dan Sora melompat; bersiap menerima bola itu dengan kepalanya. Yeah! Tobi yang berhasil memenangkan duel di udara itu. Sebuah tandukan ke arah gawang dilakukannya. Chouji bersiaga, ia bersiap menghalau bola. Ia melompat untuk menangkap bola, namun sayangnya ia tak berhasil menangkapnya. Bola justru memantul keluar dan disana sudah ada Itachi yang menunggunya.

Sedikit sentuhan kaki Itachi membuat bola kembali berbalik arah dan... GOOLL! 3-1 untuk Chidori FC.

Itachi bersorak dan memekikkan kata '_Yes_' ke udara. Dua gol berhasil ia lesakkan ke gawang Rasengan FC. Satu gol lagi bisa ia tembakkan, lengkap sudah semuanya. Hadiah yang dijanjikan Hinata sekaligus posisi terhormat sebagai top scorer sementara Liga Shinobi.

Shion semakin mengkerut, rasanya ia benar-benar harus merelakan tabungannya untuk membayari belanja Ino, sesuai janji taruhan mereka.

Rasengan FC mencoba bangkit. Kali ini sebuah serangan balik cepat disiapkan trisula mereka, Sasori-Naruto-Konohamaru. Lima belas menit lagi. Sisa waktu masih cukup untk menebus gol-gol cantik Chidori FC. Mungkin mereka bisa memancing sebuah blunder dari salah satu pemain belakang Chidori. Dan sialnya, mereka kembali lengah dan tidak menyadari Obito tengah mengincar bola mereka.

_Shit_!

Naruto nyaris memaki keras saat Obito kini menguasai bola. Kurangnya antisipasi membuat Obito dengan mudah menerobos barisan pertahanan Rasengan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Obito untuk memberikan sebuah umpan silang untuk _il capitano_nya.

Sasuke melakukan sebuah salto untuk menyambutnya. Tendangan yang mengarah ke arah sudut kiri atas gawang Chouji membuat _portiere_ Rasengan itu mengalami kesulitan untuk menghalau bola. Sebuah sumbangan gol yang membuat skor kini berubah menjadi 4-1 untuk Chidori FC.

Yeah! Sasuke melompat kegirangan. Ia berlari ke arah para Teme-_lovers_ sambil melepas celananya; memperlihatkan celana dalam bermotif doraemon yang dipakainya! Benar-benar selebrasi gila kawan!

Lihat saja berapa banyak mata yang cengo melihatnya. Tak terhitung lagi berapa _fan girls_nya yang tiba-tiba mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya. Kami-sama, jangan sampai insiden ini membuat RS Konoha Bahagia kebanjiran pasien dadakan.

Naruto melongo, nggak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha pun bisa berbuat konyol seperti pasien RSJ yang kabur begitu.

"Sasuke, apa bermusuhan denganku dalam waktu lama seperti ini membuat fungsi otakmu menurun?" batin Naruto sedih.

Bahkan Genma yang menjadi wasit pun terbengong, nyaris membuat seekor nyamuk nyasar ke mulutnya. Untung ia teringat kembali cita-citanya jadi wasit yang penuh wibawa.

"Pritt!" Genma meniup peluit. _Yellow card _kembali dikeluarkan wasit bermarga Shiranui itu. Sebuah kartu kuning untuk aksi Sasuke. Itachi memberikan sebuah _death glare _bertegangan tinggi pada adiknya. Ya ampun! Itachi tak sanggup membayangkan kejadian ini akan menghiasi _headline _Konoha _News_ besok.

Sasuke mencoba bersikap tak ambil pusing. Baginya di kartu kuning pun bukan masalah, asalkan keinginannya membalas gol Naruto tadi telah terlaksana.

Memasuki _injury time_, Chidori FC masih mendominasi serangan. Beberapa kali pemain belakang Rasengan dibuat kewalahan dengan aksi menawan ujung tombak Chidori FC, terutama Itachi. Terlihat sekali bahwa pemain bernomor punggung 8 itu mengincar satu gol tambahan. Bukan hal yang sia-sia karena sebuah tendangan langsung yang ia lesakkan membuat kedudukan berubah menjadi 5-1.

"Pritt... pritt... pritt..." Genma meniup peluit pertanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Team Chidori FC bersorak atas kemenangan besar yang mereka raih kali ini. Begitu pula dengan Teme-_lovers_, termasuk Ino yang puas banget melihat muka Shion yang merah padam.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit kecewa karena tim Sasori kalah. Ia menoleh pada wanita berambut indigo disebelahnya.

"Selamat ya, Hinata-chan. Kurasa Itachi-kun benar-benar menginginkan hadiah darimu, makanya dia berusaha keras," kata Sakura.

BLUSH...

Pipi putih itu kini dihiasi semburat merah. Ia memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada; ciri khasnya jika sedang gugup. Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. Sahabatnya itu memang belum banyak berubah rupanya. Sakura pikir, menikahi seorang Uchiha bisa membuat sahabatnya itu berubah.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang ganti pemain Chidori FC masih dipenuhi euforia kemenangan. Hat trick Itachi, gol indah Sasuke serta gol pembuka dari Tobi benar-benar membuat Rasengan harus menelan pil pahit. Hanya Sasuke yang harus menerima bonus omelan dari pelatih sekaligus ayahnya sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi kelihatannya cowok emo itu santai-santai saja.

"Nejiii!" tiba-tiba suara cempreng Tenten terdengar. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk penjaga gawang berambut indah itu. Nggak peduli biarpun Neji masih bau keringat.

"Suit... suit..."

"Cie... cie... Neji..." goda teman-temannya.

Mendadak Neji jadi ketularan _blushing_ Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, dia juga sudah menyusul ke ruang ganti.

"Ehm!" kata Itachi pura-pura batuk.

"I-Ita-kun... " Hinata memainkan telunjuknya di depan dada ,"A-anou Ita-kun. Soal hadiah itu..."

Itachi menarik pinggang Hinata, "Akan kutagih nanti malam. Sekarang aku mau _appetizer_nya dulu," katanya sebelum mencium bibir Hinata. Wanita Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut, tapi ia merespon ciuman suaminya.

Siulan dan ledekan dari para pemain lain yang melihat adegan secara _live_ itu hanya mereka jadikan musik pengiring. Namun diantara mereka ada satu orang yang kesal melihat kemesraan mereka. Bukan karena ia menyukai salah satu dari pasangan itu. Tapi karena...

"Aku benci jadi jomblo," keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara...

"Naruto baka!" teriak Karin sambil mengacungkan tangkai sapu yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Sudah capek-capek dia mengorbankan waktu pemotretan cuma untuk nonton bola, ternyata malah kalah telak. Rugi waktu, rugi materi pula. Karena itu, sebelum ia sendiri kena semprot Kakuzu apa salahnya kalau dia melampiaskannya pada Naruto.

"Huaa... tolong aku!" Naruto lari terengah-engah menghindari kejaran Karin.

Oh, Sasuke. Bersyukurlah, ternyata masih ada yang lebih merana darimu.

.

.

OWARI

Thanks to: Auriellie Evans, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Shaniechan

Owari dengan rada gantung. Gomen ne kalau mengecewakan. Saya memang baru mampu segitu. Karena itu, mohon review dan concritnya ya...


End file.
